Forgotten
by Vullet
Summary: She'd just been ignored. Why was this? She was one of the best of the Academia, yet nobody even seemed to remember her. Going from being appreciated by her fellow fusions to being stuck with an android from the past was extremely hard for Cybar. Side fic for Wrath of AzureEyes, OC Fic, Canon Characters, AU, light 5Ds crossover. T for swearing and radioactive tacos(xD)? discontinued


**Here's a fic for…Cybar?**

**Lester: ….NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cybar: YAY!**  
**Lester: o_o Cybar's happy and Primo's probaly drunk**

**Primo: *in the background* KITTY!**

**Cybar: I don't get how Placido is drunk.**

**Neither do I. OH WAIT, IT WAS THOSE TACOS.**

**Drobot: You mean my tacos that accidently got radioactive?**

**O_o what the crap?**

**Crimison: o_o radioactive tacos what…..**

**Bruno: Paradox also found them. And I found this *pulls out taser* I think I almost killed Jack…**

**Drobot: I haz found ur giant sword. Let's just say I slaughtered Sphere Doomers without a wii remote for once.**

**Crimison: Technecially if you faceplant in a book that's a facebook.**

**….ONTO THE FREAKING FANFICTION!**

**Cybar: YAY!**  
**Lester: o_o Radioactive tacos**

**Crimison: that's horrible**

**Bruno: That's just…stupid and weird**

**Drobot: o_o I think my life is now complete**

**Crimison: yus that is ur point in life :))))**

* * *

_5 years ago…._

It pained her. If she was to even help move along Reo's plan, she was going to need to be good. Being in a corner by an Obelisk Fodder for sure made her look like a horrible duelist. Espically when she'd only been able to deal a meir 400 damage to her opponent.(Obelisk Force – 3600, Cybar – 700)

"_Come on, you can draw the right card…_" Cybar thought. She stared at her hand of Polymerization, Cyber Dragon Core and Mystical Space Typhoon. Her field was only a Cyber Dragon Zwei in defense postion(Def: 1000). Of course, the Obelisk she was dueling unfortunely had somehow got out an Ancient Gear Golem(which although would be considered quite weak normally, it was extremely impressive for an Obelisk Fodder to do.)(3000 attack).

"It's my turn." Cybar stared at her duel disk. The nine year old was actually quite skilled at dueling. "Draw." She stared at the card. Perfect! It was Power Bond! The Obelisk Fodder lacked any face downs, and if she managed to successfully summon her Cyber Twin Dragon, the game was hers! "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei and activate Power Bond." The two monsters began to fuse.

"Dual headed tech dragon, enter to my field. Fusion Summon, Cyber Twin Dragon!(Attack: 2800, 5600 because of Power Bond's effect.) I attack into Ancient Gear Golem, destorying it(Obelisk Force's LP: 400). Cyber Twin can attack twice per turn, so I attack you directly. This results in my win.(Obelisk Force's LP: 0)"

**WIN!**  
Cybar V.S Obelisk Force/Fodder

700 – 0

"Maybe I can duel these XYZs….."

* * *

Present Day

How had she ended up here!? She was superior to those Obelisk Fodder, she was amazing at dueling and guess what? Reo sends a freaking 12 year old to hunt XYZs in Standard while she's forced to stick around. A certain machine shrugged off the idea of her. It was more of Lester having a reponse of, "Pretty sure he discovered FNAF and instantly promoted Sora. There's honestly no way that kid could beat you." Well, Cybar was still quite pissed off. She freaking had been one of the best duelists for the past 5 years and they forgot about her. The horror!

"Lucciano, I have a question. Do you think it's just because of the monsters that Sora has or am I just now a lost cause?" she said. Her only "friend" muttered something that sounded like, "At least you aren't like someone else I know." This really angered Cybar.

"You know what? I tried to help you get back to your time. I helped you. And you respond to this as calling me almost the exact same level as your friend Placido who from what I here is a total a**hole!?" hissed the fusion duelist.

"Actually, I'll take that back. I'm only helping you because otherwise you'd kill me. At least Primo helped work on the circuit. And thanks to you slowing me down, those 5D's idiots probaly won the WRPG and the future is still utter bull****."

"….I really hate you Lucciano. I'm your one way ticket to getting back home."

"And I'm your one way ticket to knowing a lot of possibly important stuff."

"…You know what. We're going to Standard. I don't freaking care. But first I'm taking a stop at XYZ just to grab an XYZ or two, just to be like that Dennis. He's probaly out there right now along with Sora waiting for Yuuri to come and then they'll all have a big party without me as they freaking have a carding party."

"YURI!? DID YOU SAY YURI!? I'm in if I can become Yuri's friend!"  
"_….Heh, you'll be quite helpful when we attack Synchro. And once were finished with them, I think I'll just have your job finished and already be able to leave you._"

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE**

**Lester: ….Stop the DerpShipping please**

**NEVAR. MY OTP IS LOVE AND LIFE.**

**Cybar: But yesterday you said that was Card Games on Motorcycles**

**Your right. That is way more important. Also, I love this show. Everyone's freaking not supicous of all of the Pure Nobles at ALL until they merge into Aporia and everyone's more afraid of Z-One's big talk of destorying Neo Domino and instead forgot about even freaking getting AWAY. Oh yeah, and Sora notices that Selena isn't Yuzu not by her hair, but by her Duel Disk. Classic anime logic. Also, How do you guys play. I still question how Vector even wins duels with his archetype ._. Same for you, Lester. Oh yeah, and Crow's utterly stupid at BWs. Just one more wonderful thing. Drop a review. Otherwise I'll make you high on radioactive tacos xD**


End file.
